


Shenanigans Ensue

by KyuukaYayoi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Daddy Castiel, Daddy Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Divorced Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel (Supernatural), Kid Fic, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Sabriel - Freeform, Single Parent Castiel, Single Parent Dean Winchester, Single Parents, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Widow Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuukaYayoi/pseuds/KyuukaYayoi
Summary: Dean and Cas are both single fathers. Dean got divorced to his children's mom when they were young. Cas' wife Amelia died years prior. One day the two meet in their children's school's clinic, because eight year old Jack was beaten up by bullies and Emma being the tough little cookie that she is intervened and received a broken nose. Dean was immediately attracted to Cas.





	Shenanigans Ensue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there welcome to the first Destiel fic that I ever posted! This work is currently un-betaed, so it'll probably have some mistakes here and there.

Shenanigans Ensue

Dean lives with his son Ben, his daughter Emma, his younger brother Sam and his fiancé Gabriel. They have been living quite peacefully ever since Ben and Emma's mom left them. Dean works during the day at Bobby's car restoration place, then he picks up both of his kids from school and focus on his daddy duties from afternoon till the next morning; when he wakes the kids up, make them breakfast and drives them to school.

One afternoon he received a call from his kids' school telling him that Emma got into a fight. The nurse just finished patching up Emma's broken nose when he got to her. The nurse told him the details about her injury before she left. When he asked about what happened, Emma pointed to a little boy with brown hair who is crying on the other bed, the boy looks bruised and he has a huge bandage on his arm and what looks like a bump on his forehead.

"They were trying to stuff him into a locker dad." Emma said. "They called him gay. I don't wanna just watch." She said her eyes filled with stubborn defiance that he was quite familiar with, since he see that every time he looks in the mirror.

"So what did you do?" Dean said as he sat down next to his eight year old daughter. "I helped!" She said, looking smug and proud. Dean just ruffled her hair. He was not happy that she got hurt, but he was at least relieved to know that his little girl stood up for another kid. "So what happened to the bullies?" He asked his daughter with a smile on his face. "In the office!" She answered. "So they were unharmed then?" He said frowning a little bit. "No! I manage to punch Robert in the face!" She said. Waving her hands wildly in the air. "So he punched you right back." Dean knew he got it right when Emma suddenly looked embarrassed. He felt quite bad.

"Don't worry baby girl, we'll just get you some self defence lessons okay," Dean said when he saw Emma's lips quiver, eyes glistening with tears. He picked up his little girl and sat her on his lap, embracing her. Which soothes the child right away. "Am I wrong daddy?" She asked. "No baby girl, but next time when you punch 'em make sure they'll stay down." He said.

"Daddy, why do they hurt him? Is being gay wrong?" She asked, innocently. "Nope," he said right away."uncle Sammy is gay remember? He's dating short stuff. He's a good person too." He explained to the curious girl. "Then why did they hurt him?" She asked looking at the little boy who finally stopped crying and lays passed out on the bed. "Because people are afraid of seeing something different." He said.

He used to act indifferent around gay people back when he was younger. He changed when he learned that Sam was gay and was being bullied for it. He started caring and accepting the fact that some dudes just likes to date other dudes. Sam met his current boyfriend, Gabriel when he was attending a gay rights rally(which he dragged Dean to, as well) during his freshman year at collage. A short guy approached them, he was wearing the siliest looking rainbow shirt, a blue afro and a mischievous smirk that would send the tricksters in mythologies to shame. The first thing he said was " hey, how's the air up there?" And everything started from there. He and Sam got to a heated discussion which turned into a heated make out session that signaled Dean's retreat. That was about ten years ago.

He still looks back fondly at the memories.

He was preparing to take his daughter home when he saw a dishevelled looking man in a tan trenchcoat storm into the room. His vibrant blue eyes filled with worry which only gotten worse when he saw the sleeping boy.

\-----------  
Cas was furious but on top of that he was worried sick. Jack had always been an out going hyperactive boy, but only when he's with family. Cas first noticed it when Jack was in first grade, the teacher told him that Jack was really quiet during class, very timid to the point that he shy away every time the teacher aims a question towards him. All of his exams, quizzes and other activities have the best grades, his recitation however was poor, his interaction with other kids is poor.It got worse when Amelia, his wife; died from cancer two and a half years ago.

He didn't have any problems with Claire, well aside from the random crying fits whenever she miss her mom. Cas is doing his best though and both of his kids knew that. Claire even tells him that he's the best dad she could ever ask for, every single day.

But moments like these really gets into Castiel. They made him feel useless and inadequate. The fact that he can't prevent something like this from happening to his child crush him to a million pieces. 'Why must children be so mean?' He thought to himself as he ran towards his child, he saw the extent of the damage, he had bruises, a lot of them, he has a bandage in his right arm, he has a huge bump on his forehead that will definitely need ice later.

'If Amelia was here she'll know what to do.' He thought as he touched the sleeping boy's forehead. "What have they done to you chilld?" Were the only words that he let out. His child looks beaten and defeated and he can't do anything about it. "Papa..." The child said as he slowly stirred awake. "Yes, Jack? Papa is here." He said. "It hurts papa." the boy said as he burst into tears again. The extent of his injuries could mean no school few days or even a week. Castiel deeply hopes that his child would not resent studying after this. Castiel carried his little boy and rocked him to sleep. He was a little small for an eight year old.

He kept rocking the child, he kissed his son's forehead as he did. He didn't notice anyone else in the room until he looked behind him and came face to face with a man with green eyes, who is carrying a little girl. The color red quickly spread all over Castiel's cheeks down to his neck. "Uhm... We were just leaving." Dean said as he stood up and ran out as fast as he can while carrying his daughter.

"Dad, why did we go?" Emma asked as they got to the Impala. "We were intruding, it's rude." Dean asnwered, his cheeks going a little pink as well, Emma just nodded at what Dean said. As he drove home one thing is running on the loop in his head. How blue that guy's eyes are and how he gushed and fret at his son.  
\---------

Dean was distracted. No he was beyond distracted. He had already managed to burn three pancakes beyond salvation. These type of things normally never happen. So Sam, being the more observant brother couldn't help but ask. "You were distracted Dean, what is this about?" Sam asked as he set his coffee mug down. It had been three days since the event that Sam dubbed as the "school clinic incident" the students who beaten up the little boy and punched Emma had already been punished, they will be suspended for a month.

And Dean was still haunted by vibrant blue eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dean said as he set the plate of well made pancakes on the table. Sam just gave him a bitch face before he said "You burnt the pancakes Dean..." He was getting exasperated by the second. "Not only that, you also turned all of Emma's white socks into pink." Dean just sighed and said "she wasn't complaining." Sam raised one eyebrow and retorts "You accidentally placed the bottle of bleach in the cupboard that was meant for canned goods." Dean just shrugged and went straight to cooking the bacon. Sam almost screamed, almost.

He just shook his head in disbelief. "You know you could always talk to me right?" He said as he picked up his mug and took a sip. "Of course I do." Dean smiled.

\---------  
"What's gotten into you Samsquatch?" Gabe asked, looking at Sam as he paced back and forth all over his room, amusement clear in his brown eyes, "DEAN, Dean was my problem Gabe!" Sam yelled as he sat in front of the laptop. Gabe just stared at him amusedly from the other side of the screen. "Dean was unbelievable, Gabe!" Sam said as he raked his hand through his hair. "Something was clearly wrong, why won't he tell me?!" Sam said, hurt and confusion clear in his eyes. "I'm getting worried, he was so distracted earlier that he forgot to wake the children up, he was so busy preparing breakfast that he didn't notice that the people who were supposed to eat were not there!" Sam explained.

Gabe looked at him with sympathy. "Maybe Dean-o was just out of the weather, maybe he just need some time off." He said trying his best to soothe his distraught fiancé behind a laptop screen. "You know I really wish you were home today." Sam said. "We miss you." Sam said eyes glistening with unshed tears, he didn't want to worry Gabriel, he didn't want him to feel guilty for being on the other side of the country for filming. "You know I though you looked a lttle like McDreamy when you wore those scrubs for one of the episodes." Sam said, his smile filled with mischief. Gabe laughed out loud. "Did you just compared me to a character in Grey's Anatomy? I thought you were a Dr. Sexy fan?" Gabe asked, still laughing his ass off. Sam smiled wider, "That was Dean's show, I'm more into realistic medical dramas." Sam explained.

"You call that realistic?" Gabe said with mock disgust. "Don't judge me Gabe." Sam smiled and shook his head. "By the way, when were you coming home?" Sam asked, the glassy look back in his eyes. "Soon babe, its only just a few more days of filming." Gabe said longing also present in his eyes. "If I could, I'll do the instant transmission jutsu to come home to you." Sam snorted and let out a hearty laugh "Seriously Gabe? Mixing DBZ and Naruto together?" Sam wiped the tears on his eyes from laughter. "Love you Samsquatch." Gabe said in all honesty. "Love you too." Sam smiled.

Gabe has been gone for a month and a half now. He was filming a few episodes in New York for his gag show's seventh anniversary. Sam was seriously getting lonely, but his job at the law firm and the other members of his family occupies his time.

\---------------------  
Dean has been reprimanded by Bobby in a major way. He just managed to injure himself while working on a 1985 Chevy Camaro. He fell and sprained his wrist, the injury was not that bad, but Bobby was livid, "ya could've hurt yourself real bad ya idjit!" He yelled at Dean. He was sent home.

Dean need to get a hold of himself, and he knew that. But after the relief he felt from knowing that there were no permanent damage that was done to his little girl and that the culprits were punished, came the truth that he had been trying to deny himself for days now. He was attracted to the trenchcoat wearing, blue eyed man. He was attracted to a guy he only met once.

Seriously, those eyes were haunting him single everyday.

Since he's been sent home early he though about taking his kids out for dinner. They've been missing some bonding time for quite some time now, and this is a good chance so he'll cash on it. He showered first when he got home, then he drove to pick up his kids.

He went to Ben's school first, since his classes always ends earlier than Emma's. Dean rarely got a chance to pick his son up from school. He remembers the way his son's eyes lit up with anger when he saw his sister's face. He said "what kind of boy would punch a girl!" It took Dean a while to calm the thirteen year old down.

Ben started middle school this year. So far he was doing great, he has good marks, he's good at sports and he is quite popular with his school's female population, that were same age as him. Dean gave him "the talk" a year before and so far, it doesn't look like he wants anything to do with anyone's girly or manly bits.

When he got to Ben's school he saw him talking to a blonde girl at the steps. Dean raised one eyebrow and though "guess I spoke too soon." When Ben saw the impala, he smile brightly, he immediately waved goodbye to the girl he's talking to and ran excitedly towards the car.

He was all smiles as he sat down the passenger seat. "Hey dad, you're early today." Ben said as he buckled himself up. "I just figured out that we could eat out today kiddo." Dean said. He felt a little guilty for always letting Ben take the bus home because his class ends way earlier than Dean's shift.

Afterwards he went to Emma's school. As soon as she seen her brother she excitedly ran towards him and tackled him to the ground. They both rolled on the floor while laughing at themselves. Dean just smiled and shook his head. He's happy that his kids were so close to each other. He and Ben waited at the school's lounge area until Emma's classes ends.

When he asked his kids where do they want to eat, an immediate chorus of "Heaven's Diner" was heard. This will be the first time that he's eating in the said diner. He knew his children like it there, they talked about it non stop after their uncle Gabe took them there before he left for new York. It was a new establishment, but it already have a reputation. His kids have been nagging him to take them there, he just didn't have the time between taking care of them and his shifts. He felt bad that it took a sprained wrist for him to have the time.

The drive to the diner was fun, mostly because of the two kids who were singing to metallica with him. He raised these kids with his favorite tunes, which also happens to be hated by their mother.  
Dean was about to ask Emma about the little boy when Ben told him to turn right. It turns out that "Heaven's Diner" is adjacent to a huge farm. "Uncle Gabe said that all the food they serve here were farm to table!" Ben explained before he and Emma ran to find them a table. They chose the one closest to the window.

The diner was modest looking with low key interior design and decors. But it has a very homey feeling to it. It was very inviting. Add the accommodating staff and amazing service to that equation made it perfect. Emma ordered fried chicken, fries and honey iced tea, which she had been raving about, Ben got the double cheese burger and fries combo with a strawberry-banana milkshake. Dean went for a quarter pounder burger, fries and coke, he also ordered a medium sized pie for all three of them to share.

The food was Heavenly! Now Dean knows why it was called Heaven's Diner in the first place, he thought that the best burger he's ever tasted was Ellen's, but this one takes the cake. The pie was perfect too, which is good in his books.

They were eating quietly, until Ben shouted "Claire!" Dean looked behind him and saw the same blonde girl he saw from Ben's school. Behind her was the same little boy, who no loner have a bump in his head, whose bruises were starting to heal and behind both of them was the trenchcoat wearing, blue eyed man of Dean's dreams and nightmares.

\-----------  
Dean almost choked on his burger. 'So Mr. I don't know what a comb is suddenly showed himself.' Dean thought as he reached for his coke. He took a glance at the little boy, he looks happy, he looks like he's in his element, a far cry from the scared, crying boy in the school clinic. He sighed in relief when he saw the man in a trenchcoat entered a room followed by his son, the girl stopped and approached them. "Hey dude!" Claire said as she reached their table.

"Hey have you read the comic book I lend you?" She asked with a wide smile. "Of course I haven't you just literally lent me that this morning." Ben replied while rolling his eyes. Dean cleared his throat. "Oh dad, this is my friend and fellow member of the Comic book Debate club. Claire Novak, Claire that handsome dude over there is my Dad, Dean and that little girl over there is my kid sister, Emma." Claire regarded both Dean and Emma with a wide smile.

"Comic Book Debate club?" Dean asked, confused. "We research, study and debate about comic books." The girl said enthusiastically, passion burning in her eyes. "Right now our subject is a comic book where the heroes are two normal human brothers who hunts supernatural creatures while being accompanied by an angel." She explained. Ben just stared at her in disbelief. "I thought our topic this week was Kick-Ass!" Ben whined. "Supernatural wins the poll dude. Can't do anything about it. Majority wins." She explained with a shrug.

"Did the queen even approved that?" Ben asked. "Of course she did." Claire said, Ben groaned in misery. "Queen?" Dean asked. "Oh yeah, the queen is Aunt Charlie dad." Ben said with a grin. "She started the CBDC back when she was in highschool." Ben explained. "The queen of moondoor was your aunt?" Claire asked. Ben smugly answered with a yes. "She's not really dad's sister, but they were like, really close." He later added.

It took Castiel a few minutes to notice that his daughter didn't follow him to his office. He looked a this son and asked him where his older sister went. Jake answered he don't know, so Cas just picked him up to carry him as he went out of his office to find his daughter, he didn't need to look further though, when he saw her talking to the people in one of the tables. Claire had always been the more outgoing child of his. She's not afraid to socialize and no one bullied her, because she will literally kick the asses of the people who dares, their butts were going to be sore for days. She's brave and she's strong. She's the type of girl who will not hesitate to make you kiss the nearest wall if you even try to approach her with the intent to antagonize her.

He quietly approached the table and saw a familiar leather jacket and dark blonde hair. Jack also perked up at the sight of Emma. He already told his papa about the little girl who saved him from Robert, Edward and Sean. She was amazed at her bravery, "she was so brave papa!" He said with a smile. "Just like Claire!" He added with awe. "Hello." He said when he got close to the table. "Hey pops!" Claire greeted her father. "Papa, these are the Winchesters, Dean, Ben and Emma. Ben was a fellow member of the CBDC! And Winchesters, this is my family, my papa Castiel, and my brother Jack."

Cas looked Dean, Dean blushed a little bit under the intense stare. "I hope the burger is good Dean." Cas said, his low gravelly voice doing things to Dean that were definitely not appropriate. "They make me happy." Cas said with a smile.Dean almost chokes on his burger for the second time that night.

\----------------  
Turns out Cas is the one who owns Heaven's Diner. The farm was owned by his family. Cas had thanked Emma for what he did for Jack. Emma just smile and said "Dad told me that bullying is bad." Cas looked at Dean and said as a thank you, you may have your meal for free.

Dean was even more distracted when he got home, to the point that  Sam really did scream. And called Gabriel.

\----------------  
Sam screamed bloody murder. Why because Dean fell from the fucking stairs, he didn't notice a Lego piece and stepped on it. The kids were so scared when they saw that their father was not moving after he fell, they cried so freaking hard and Dean was still not moving and Sam was panicking a bit! It was CHAOS at its finest. It was like that for few minutes until the realization that he is the only able adult in the house hits sam in the face like ice cold water. That's when he checked Dean if he's breathing, then he called the paramedics.

Now they are in the hospital because Dean had a concussion. He was still under observation so they can't leave the hospital yet. Dean was now talking to his kids, trying his best to soothe them after such a traumatizing event. They were crying until they fell asleep. Dean watched them with the feeling of guilt heavy in his chest. He really regret letting them see him like that. Sam got out of the room to go to the parking area, so he can call Gabe have his own version of a mini meltdown, where he was crying and screaming his very stressed heart out, Gabriel wanted to comfort him physically, he wanted to go home so much during that moment.  
Least to say, it was a very eventful evening.

\-------------  
The next morning Dean was allowed to go home. He have a huge bump on the back of his head as a souvenir. They decided that the kids could skip school for today, after going through such an event, they deserved a time off. They went to a drive through to get some breakfast before they went home. When Sam got Dean alone, he immediately cornered him.

"What was that about Dean?" Sam asked, his face hard and serious. Dean just stared at him in shock, Sam was not really the type to do confrontations like these. "You've been distracted Dean, and this time don't you dare shrug and pretend that I'm just overreacting." Dean was quiet for a while. He wanted to shrug Sam's accusations off, but a bigger part of him wanted to come clean, so he told Sam everything.

Sam had never wanted to kick Dean's ass so bad his entire life... "So all of these crap was because you like a dude." If Sam's bitch face has a level of bitchiness, this would be level 85; and Dean was pretty ashamed. "You know that there is nothing wrong with that though?" Sam said. "Or you just told me that all those years ago to make me feel better?" He added.

"No Sammy, I seriously meant them." Dean said, "it was just," dean sighed, "We didn't really met at a very favorable setting... And he had kids and to top it all of, he's loaded. There's probably already had a partner or a wife there somewhere. And I do not want to play the 'homewrecker' part." Dean explained.

"Did it ever occur to you, that he maybe, just maybe, he is like you?" Sam asked. "Like me? In what way?" Dean asked. "Well maybe he's a divorcee like you?" Dean just stared at Sam. "You didn't, didn't you?" Sam said with a sigh. " So everything could've really been avoided...." Sam facepalmed. "Dean you could've told me this sooner. Then we could've skipped the drama."

"Like I would've thought of that, of course I would think of the obvious things!" Dean exclaimed. "And its not like a guy like him could like me anyway. I'm just a freaking mechanic." Dean said, looking down in the floor as if its the most interesting thing ever. Sam felt like he's about to burst a blood vessel. "Again with the self deprecation!" Sam said in frustration. "We've been through this, Dean." He sighed, then Sam looked straight into his brother's eyes and said "Dean, you are more than just a mechanic, you raised me, and now you are raising two amazing kids! That is not something just anyone could do."

That almost made Dean smile. Almost. "Okay Sam," he said. "Thanks for the pep talk." Dean added. "Dean, please take my words seriously. And please talk to the guy." Sam pleaded.

\-----------  
"I know the problem!" Sam almost shouted at the phone. Gabe winced from the other line. "Uhm, Samsquatch, a little louder, I don't think my eardrums are broken, yet." Gabe answered back. "And what do you mean by " you know the problem" it was just last night when you had a mini meltdown because Dean-o fell from the stairs." Sam sighed. "On his defense, he stepped on a Lego piece."

The two talked all night, Sam planning to take things in his hands if Dean didn't make a move and Gabriel telling him that he'll be home in a few days.

"That's great Gabe!" Sam said, with excitement. "Finally!" Sam sounded really happy, which made Gabe happy as well, "Oh Samitch, can I invite a friend over for dinner next week?" Gabe asked, "A friend of mine just moved back home. I met him at Stanford during college we were in the same Greek house, he was originally from there." Gabe explained. "He lived in California for a while, he moved after he got their old home sold about two months ago." He added.

"Oh," Sam said feeling bad for Gabe's friend. "Gabe, it's fine, you could invite him over anytime." Sam said. "Thanks babe, I'll call Cassie about that later." Gabe replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome, however hate and mean comments are not going to be tolerated.


End file.
